Forget You
by Clou3elf
Summary: Taehyung lelah. Dia menyerah dengan perasaannya pada Jungkook. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah dengan berusaha melupakan namja tampan itu. Tapi.../KookV/DLDR


Forget You

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Angst.

Broken!KookV

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Taehyung terduduk diam di ayunan taman dekat kampusnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku tebal yang membuat siapapun pasti enggan membacanya. Kacamata minus bertengger manis di wajah manisnya.

"Taehyung"

Suara itu. Taehyung mendongak hanya untuk memastikan telinganya masih baik-baik saja. Dan benar saja. Orang itu berjalan dengan begitu tampan. Senyuman manis yang harus Taehyung akui begitu mempesona.

Dan Taehyung tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku bertemu Seokjin hyung"

Taehyung merasa ada yang retak dalam dirinya. Tapi dengan polosnya dia tersenyum lebar dan memasang topeng antusias seperti biasa.

"Benarkah? Dimana dia? Aku mencarinya sedari tadi tau" gerutu Taehyung.

Namja itu, Jeon Jungkook, mengacak rambut Taehyung dengan penuh rasa gemas. Namja tampan yang menjadi salah satu dari sahabat-sahabat Taehyung itu tertawa. Tawa merdu dengan gigi kelinci yang menjadi favorit Taehyung.

"Dia sedang di kantin. Aku baru saja menemaninya makan" Jungkook tersenyum cerah.

Senyum itu. Tawa itu. Raut bahagia itu. Dan sorot mata penuh kehangatan itu semakin meremukkan hati rapuh Kim Taehyung. Taehyung tak tau lagi bagaimana bentuk hatinya saat ini saking seringnya Jungkook menghancurkan itu tanpa sadar.

Yeah. Kim Taehyung menyukai namja ini. Menyukai Jeon Jungkook dengan begitu sangat dan begitu payah. Menyukai Jungkook dengan penuh kesakitan yang amat sangat saat namja asal Busan itu menceritakan Kim Seokjin.

Jungkook menyukai Seokjin. Semua sahabat mereka tau tentang hal ini karena memang Jungkook selalu terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya pada Seokjin. Jungkook tak pernah segan menunjukkan dia menyukai pemuda penyuka warna pink itu.

Tapi diantara mereka bertujuh, tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana Jungkook menyukai Seokjin seperti Taehyung. Taehyung tau dengan pasti dan jelas bagaimana perjuangan Jungkook menarik perhatian Seokjin. Taehyung dengan pasti bagaimana usaha Jungkook untuk membuat Seokjin juga menyukainya seperti sekarang.

Jungkook selalu menceritakan semuanya kepada Taehyung. Berawal dari kepekaan Taehyung terhadap perasaannya dan kedekatan Taehyung dengan Seokjin, Jungkook menjadikan Taehyung sebagai tempat mencurahkan semua perasaannya pada Seokjin. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

Kim Seokjin. Dilihat dari segi manapun jelas Taehyung kalah telak. Seokjin manis dan cantik. Namja itu juga dewasa dan luar biasa baik. Taehyung tak bisa membenci namja itu. Dia tidak bisa membenci mereka berdua karena telah menghancurkan hatinya secara perlahan.

Seokjin juga sering menjadikan Taehyung sebagai tempat curhat. Taehyung juga dekat dengan Jungkook. Bahkan Seokjin sendiri pernah bilang jika dia cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka berdua.

Taehyung merasa serba salah. Dia ingin berhenti menyukai Jungkook. Dia sudah berusaha keras agar tidak sampai menyukai Jungkook. Itu hampir berhasil jika saja Jungkook tidak memperlakukannya begitu manis. Hingga akhirnya semua perjuangan Taehyung sia-sia. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan hatinya untuk tidak menggoreskan nama Jungkook.

Tidak ada yang tau jika Taehyung menyukai Jungkook. Yang mereka tau hanya Taehyung dan Jungkook itu sangat dekat. Selain Seokjin, banyak juga orang yang mengaku iri melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Jika saja Taehyung berani, dia akan berkata jika dekat dengan Jungkook itu menyiksa.

"Tae"

Taehyung terlonjak saat Jungkook menepuk pundaknya. Matanya mengerjap sebelum akhirnya menatap polos ke arah Jungkook. Sontak namja tampan itu tertawa kemudian mencubit pipi Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau manis sekali sih?"

"Ya!. Sakit bodoh" Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook yang masih asyik bertengger di pipinya.

Taehyung itu tsundere. Dia seolah menolak segala perlakuan dan sentuhan Jungkook untuknya. Padahal sebenarnya dia bahagia. Padahal sebenarnya jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Habisnya kau menggemaskan sekali" elak Jungkook.

Taehyung mencibir kemudian berniat melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Sayangnya Jungkook langsung menarik buku yang ada di tangan Taehyung. Menandai batas halaman terakhir yang Taehyung baca.

"Ya! Kembalikan" ucap Taehyung.

"Tidak. Kau akan mengabaikanku jika ada buku ini" Jungkook menjauhkan buku itu dari jangkauan Taehyung.

"Kau! Aish menyebalkan sekali" omel Taehyung. "Kenapa juga aku memiliki teman sepertimu"

Jungkook tertawa, "Karena aku tampan, baby"

Taehyung hanya melengos kemudian berdiri dari posisi awalnya. Matanya menatap malas ke arah Jungkook yang tersenyum polos seperti biasa.

"Jadi, apa lagi sekarang?" Taehyung melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Jika Jungkook menginginkan atensinya sepenuhnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan diceritakan oleh namja Jeon ini.

"Kau selalu tau semua tentangku" salut Jungkook.

'Karena aku menyukaimu bodoh" rutuk Taehyung dalam hati.

"Ayo kita beli ice cream" tanpa aba-aba lagi Jungkook langsung menarik tangan kurus Taehyung menuju kedai ice cream favorit mereka.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang siap tumpah. Dia tidak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk mendengar cerita Jungkook dan Seokjin. Dia perlu menata hatinya setelah melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukkan kedua orang itu di rumah.

Mereka tinggal satu rumah. Rumah sederhana yang muat dihuni oleh tujuh orang termasuk Jungkook, Seokjin dan Taehyung. Empat orang lainnya adalah Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin dan Yoongi. Pemandangan kemesraan Jungkook dan Seokjin sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Taehyung.

Walau begitu, tetap saja Taehyung tidak pernah terbiasa dan tidak akan pernah terbiasa jika Jungkook menceritakan Seokjin lagi.

"Nah! Ice cream vanilla latte seperti biasa?" tanya Jungkook memastikan.

Taehyung mengangguk kalem. Jungkook tau semua tentang Taehyung. Ah, kecuali hati dan pikiran Taehyung. Taehyung terlalu tertutup.

"Cha! Ayo kita duduk" sambil membawa ice cream pesanan mereka, Jungkook membawa Taehyung duduk di spot favorit mereka.

Mata cokelat Taehyung tampak berbinar melihat ice cream. Dia suka ice cream karena itu bisa mengembalikan suasana hatinya. Taehyung bersiap menyantap ice cream miliknya sebelum suara Jungkook kembali terdengar.

"Kau tau, Seokjin hyung tadi memasakkan makanan untuk bekalku" Jungkook memulai ceritanya.

"Benarkah? Whoa! Beruntungnya kau. Kami semua tidak pernah dibuatkan bekal oleh Seokjin hyung" Taehyung lagi-lagi memasang topeng miliknya.

"Tentu saja. Seokjin hyung kan menyukaiku" narsis Jungkook.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah terserah"

Dan untuk selanjutnya, Taehyung hanya mendengar Jungkook sibuk bercerita tentang Seokjin-nya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terpikirkan olehnya.

'Pernahkah kau bercerita tentangku sesemangat ini Jeon?'

.

.

Taehyung duduk manis sambil menonton televise di ruang tengah. Di tangannya ada sebungkus besar makanan ringan. Tatapannya fokus ke acara.

Sret!

Sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba seseorang berbaring dengan menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal. Itu Jungkook. Siapa lagi yang akan melakukan hal itu jika bukan Jungkook. Jungkook yang berbaring di paha kiri Taehyung itu meraih tangan kiri Taehyung. Menggenggamnya erat kemudian diletakkan di depan dada.

Taehyung diam. Dia merutuki jantungnya yang bergemuruh begitu kuat. Taehyung tak ingin Jungkook menyadari perasaannya.

"Kau kenapa? Tumben manja sekali" tegur Jimin yang baru datang.

"Aku lelah" jawab Jungkook kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Hahh~ Seokjin hyung belum pulang. Aku merindukannya"

Lagi. Taehyung merasakan hatinya diremas begitu kuat sampai berdarah. Hatinya berdenyut begitu nyeri. Dia benci saat Jungkook mulai berlaku manis padanya tapi membicarakan Seokjin. Tidak, dia tidak benci pada Jungkook ataupun Seokjin. Dia benci pada dirinya sendiri karena dengan mudahnya menyukai Jungkook.

"Hari ini aku bertemu Seokjin hyung hanya di pagi hari. Seharian ini dia sibuk dengan proposal penelitiannya. Astaga kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Sebentar lagi Seokjin hyung lulus dan aku akan semakin sulit bertemu dengannya" Jungkook terus saja bercerita sambil memejamkan mata.

Jungkook tidak melihat raut terluka dan sorot mata sendu dari Taehyung. Dia terus bercerita tentang Seokjin tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Taehyung.

'Aku ingin tau. Apa kau juga menceritakan diriku di hadapan Seokjin hyung'

.

.

Hari ini hujan. Namjoon dan Hoseok masih di kampus. Yoongi di kamarnya. Begitu pun Jimin. Di ruang tengah hanya ada Jungkook, Taehyung dan Seokjin. Mereka bertiga sepakat untuk menonton film.

Taehyung hanya diam melihat Seokjin dan Jungkook berdebat tentang judul film yang akan mereka tonton. Sekali lagi Taehyung mengabaikan denyutan nyeri di dadanya saat melihat Jungkook mengecup bibir penuh Seokjin. Taehyung tak sempat menutup matanya.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau berdebat tentang film" gerutu Taehyung. Ini di luar kendalinya, sungguh.

"Salahkan Jungkook! Dia selalu menolak pilihanku"

"Hyungie sayang, di luar hujan dan kau memilih film yang melankolis seperti ini untuk ditonton? Yang ada aku dan Taehyung bisa tertidur" Jungkook mencubit pipi Seokjin dengan lembut.

Taehyung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Mana sanggup dia melihat orang yang disukainya bermesraan terus menerus dengan orang lain. Taehyung bukan malaikat yang tidak pernah merasa sakit hati.

"Ah! Aku akan mengambilkan soda. Dan kalian, cepat tentukan pilihan film apa yang akan kita tonton" ucap Taehyung kemudian bangkit dan pergi ke dapur.

Di dapur, Taehyung menghapus air mata yang mengalir bebas di pipinya. Sebenarnya mengambil soda hanya menjadi alasannya untuk pergi dari situ. Taehyung tak ingin menghancurkan hatinya lebih dari ini. Sudah cukup rasanya.

Dia ingin melupakan Jungkook. Dia ingin menghapus perasaannya untuk Jungkook. Dia lelah. Taehyung sangat menyukai Jungkook, tapi dia juga masih menyayangi hatinya. Taehyung tak ingin terus menerus merasakan sakit yang nantinya akan mematikan hatinya.

Taehyung sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Jungkook. Setidaknya menghapus semua perasaan spesialnya untuk Jungkook.

Setelah mengambil tiga kaleng soda, Taehyung menghela nafas dalam dan panjang sebelum kembali melangkah ke ruang tengah. Berharap wajahnya tetap terlihat baik-baik saja.

DEG!

Taehyung tau dia seharusnya tidak ada diantara Jungkook dan Seokjin. Taehyung tau seharusnya dia tidak melibatkan dirinya diantara Jungkook dan Seokjin. Seharusnya Taehyung tidak masuk diantara mereka.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Taehyung melihat betapa lembut dan hati-hatinya Jungkook mencium Seokjin. Taehyung sering melihat Jungkook mengecup bibir Seokjin. Tapi itu hanya sebatas kecupan singkat.

Dan sekarang…

Taehyung melihat untuk pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang didasari cinta. Jungkook seolah menyampaikan semua perasaannya pada Seokjin lewat ciuman panjang itu. Dan Seokjin pun menyambut ciuman itu. Taehyung tau perasaan mereka saling berbalas.

Dengan langkah gemetar, Taehyung kembali ke dapur. Meletakkan tiga kaleng soda itu di meja makan kemudian terburu ke kamar mandi. Setelah mengunci pintu kamar mandi, Taehyung terduduk di kloset yang tertutup.

Air matanya mengalir deras. Dia tau jika menyukai Jungkook itu pasti menyakitkan. Tapi Taehyung tak menduga akan sesakit ini. Dia tak pernah tau jika dia sudah menyukai Jungkook sedalam ini.

Taehyung menepuk dadanya kuat-kuat sambil menangis keras tanpa suara. Berharap dengan begitu perasaan sesak dan sakit yang dirasakannya bisa menghilang. Sayangnya itu tidak berpengaruh apapun terhadap kehancuran hatinya.

Sekarang Taehyung semakin menyadari satu hal. Dia tidak mungkin dan tidak seharusnya ada di antara Jungkook dan Seokjin. Taehyung harus secepatnya melupakan Jungkook. Bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ini Taehyung berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Jungkook dan Seokjin. Mereka masih mengobrol seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali ini Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak membuat dirinya terjebak diantara mereka berdua.

Dan selama seminggu ini juga Taehyung tersiksa. Melupakan Jungkook begitu sulit. Menghapus semua perasaannya pada Jungkook juga sulit.

Mereka bertemu setiap hari. Mereka dekat. Bahkan satu kamar. Jungkook tidak ingin pindah satu kamar dengan Seokjin walaupun Taehyung sudah setengah mati menyuruhnya pindah. Alasannya, karena Jungkook sudah merasa nyaman satu kamar dengan Taehyung dan dia takut lepas kendali jika satu kamar dengan Seokjin.

"Jeon Jungkook brengsek" umpat Taehyung pelan diiringi air matanya yang mengalir. Saat ini dia sedang berada di rumah pohon di samping gedung fakultasnya.

Taehyung merasa frustrasi dengan perasaannya. Dia merasa bersalah sudah menyukai Jungkook.

"Bagaimana caranya melupakanmu bodoh?! Kau membuatku susah, Jeon. Kau menyakitiku tapi seolah tidak membiarkanku melupakanmu" gerutu Taehyung lirih.

Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. "Bahkan aku bisa merasakan bau tubuhmu di sekujur badanku. Brengsek"

Jungkook selalu memeluk Taehyung saat tertidur. Tentu saja semua aroma tubuh Jungkook menempel padanya.

"Kenapa sulit sekali ?!" keluh Taehyung kesal. Bahunya bergetar hebat karena tangisannya. "Bagaimana ini ? Kenapa sulit sekali melupakan Jungkook ?"

Taehyung tak mungkin bisa melupakan Jeon Jungkook jika yang bersangkutan masih begitu manis padanya. Taehyung juga tak mungkin terus menerus menyukai Jungkook sedangkan Jungkook sangat menyukai Seokjin. Dia takut hatinya semakin hancur kemudian berbalik jadi membenci Jungkook dan Seokjin.

"Aku tak ingin membenci kalian. Tapi ini sakit sekali"

.

.

"Kim Taehyung" Taehyung menegang saat Jungkook memanggilnya.

Dengan santai Taehyung menutup lokernya kemudian berjalan membelakangi Jungkook. Beruntung Taehyung memakai earphone jadi setidaknya Jungkook tidak akan curiga saat dia mengabaikan panggilan namja itu.

Sret~

Taehyung tak sempat mengelak saat Jungkook tiba-tiba menggenggam lengannya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Taehyung tidak siap bertemu Jungkook.

"Kau…" Jungkook diam. "Apa kau baru saja menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" Jungkook menangkupkan kedua pipi Taehyung.

"Apa-apaan" Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook kemudian melepas satu earphone-nya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau menangis?" Jungkook sepenuhnya lupa tujuannya memanggil Taehyung saat melihat mata bengkak dan wajah sembab sahabatnya.

"Tidak"

"Jangan bohong! Katakan siapa yang membuatmu menangis"

'Kau bodoh. Kau dan Seokjin hyung' jerit Taehyung dalam hati.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menangis?"

"Aku akan menghajar siapapun yang membuat Taehyung-ku menangis" jawab Jungkook serius.

Taehyung rasanya ingin menangis. Jika begini bagaimana cara dia menghapus perasaannya?

"Apa kau mau menghajar orang tuaku?"

"Huh?"

"Aku menangis karena sangat merindukan mereka. Jadi, apa kau akan menghajar kedua orang tuaku?" Taehyung berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Jungkook hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya yang membuat Taehyung menjerit kesal dalam hati. Ini yang selalu membuatnya goyah. Senyum dan tawa Jeon Jungkook selalu membuat tekadnya goyah.

'Bantu aku melupakanmu Jeon'

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah satu bulan Taehyung bergelut dengan percobaan melupakan Jeon Jungkook. Tapi selama itu pula takdir seolah mempermainkannya. Jungkook dan Seokjin selalu berada di sekitarnya. Entah kebetulan atau apa, Taehyung selalu terjebak bersama kedua orang yang sedang dmabuk asmara itu.

Taehyung sudah tak berani membayangkan betapa hancur hatinya saat ini. Taehyung tak ingin tau sejauh apa hubungan keduanya. Taehyung hanya ingin secepatnya terlepas dari perasaan sakit tiada berujung ini.

Percayalah, melupakan orang yang kau sukai itu sangat sulit dan sangat menyakitkan.

Hingga akhirnya Taehyung memilih jalan ini. Berdiri di jembatan di atas sungai. Matanya kosong dengan air mata yang sedari tadi menetes. Taehyung tak ingin lagi merasakan sakit. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan Jungkook adalah dengan ini.

Bunuh diri.

Taehyung sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Itu cara tercepat untuk melupakan Jungkook. Dia sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari. Ini cara terakhir yang dipikirkannya.

Namja manis asal Daegu itu menatap air sungai yang tampak jernih di bawahnya. Sekelebat memori kebersamaannya dengan keenam temannya mulai berlomba-lomba di kepalanya.

Awal mereka bertemu. Bagaimana mereka akhirnya bersahabat. Saling melakukan permainan konyol. Memutuskan untuk tinggal satu rumah. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung menyadari perasaannya terhadap Jungkook. Semuanya bagaikan sebuah slide di kepala Taehyung.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Nama Jimin tertera di layar smartphone miliknya. Taehyung mengangkatnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

" _Tae kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?"_ Taehyung tersenyum sedih mendengar suara yang sarat akan kekhawatiran itu.

Wajar saja. Ini sudah jam 12 malam dan Taehyung belum pulang. Ah, Taehyung tak akan kembali ke tempat itu lagi.

"Chim. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sampaikan ucapan terima kasih dan maafku untuk semua"

" _Ya! Apa maksudmu?!"_ Jimin semakin panik. _"Kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu"_

Taehyung mematikan ponselnya. Menghapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum. Dia melihat wajah Jungkook yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jungkookie" setelah mengatakan itu dengan lirih, Taehyung melompat ke dalam air.

~Lima hari kemudian~

Seorang namja tampan bergigi kelinci memasuki sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah sosok yang masih tertidur dengan damai.

"Oh? Kau datang? Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya seorang namja cantik.

"Seokjin hyung bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya namja itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Belum ada perkembangan. Dia masih koma"

Mereka berdua adalah Seokjin dan Jungkook. Dan yang terbaring koma adalah Taehyung. Mereka sempat menyelamatkan Taehyung walau dengan kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan.

Saat Taehyung melompat, kepalanya terbentur batu dengan keras. Namjoon yang menemukan Taehyung. Dia melihat ponsel Taehyung tergeletak di atas jembatan sesaat setelah Taehyung melompat.

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. Menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Namja kelinci itu menangis melihat kondisi Taehyung. Dia merasa menjadi sahabat yang buruk karena tak tau permasalahan yang dihadapi Taehyung hingga membuat namja manis yang cerita itu memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Tak hanya Jungkook. Semua sahabat-sahabat Taehyung pun menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri-sendiri. Merasa buruk sebagai sahabat. Mereka tidak menyadari dibalik keceriaan dan tawanya, Kim Taehyung menyimpan permasalahan yang membuatnya tertekan. Sampai sekarang mereka tak tau permasalahan apa itu.

Taehyung terlalu tertutup dan misterius.

Jungkook masih terus menggenggam tangan Taehyung saat kelopak mata namja itu bergerak-gerak. Jungkook waspada. Dalam hati dia berharap ini tanda Taehyung akan bangun.

Benar saja. Taehyung akhirnya bangun setelah lima hari koma. Jungkook dan Seokjin sampai menangis terharu melihat sahabat kesayangan mereka akhirnya bangun.

Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menatap kedua orang di depannya.

"Kalian….siapa?"

.

.

"Kim Taehyung mengalami benturan yang sangat dahsyat hingga membuat syarafnya terputus. Akibatnya dia menderita amnesia permanen"

"Permanen?" Jungkook terhenyak.

Ibu Taehyung sudah menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan ayah Taehyung.

"Ne. itu artinya ingatan Taehyung-sshi tidak akan pernah bisa kembali. Dia tidak akan mengingat siapa dirinya, siapa kalian, dan bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum kejadian itu. Taehyung-sshi merasa sangat tertekan dan ingin melupakan sesuatu lalu diperparah dengan benturan keras itu. Rasanya suatu keajaiban Taehyung-sshi masih bisa bangun dari komanya"

Semua orang yang ada disana memandang Taehyung yang sedang bersandar sambil memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan sedih. Tidak akan ada lagi tawa ceria dari pemuda AB itu. Taehyung seolah tak perduli dengan semua orang asing yang berkumpul di ruang rawatnya.

Keinginannya terkabul. Taehyung benar-benar bisa melupakan Jungkook dan Seokjin, bahkan semua yang ada di kehidupannya. Taehyung seperti orang yang baru dilahirkan di dunia.

Taehyung berhasil melupakan Jungkook. Hanya saja dia merasa sedikit kosong. Semacam merasa kehilangan tapi Taehyung tak tau kehilangan apa. Dan dia hanya berpikir ini semacam perasaan bersalah karena melupakan kedua orang tuanya.

Taehyung merasa tak mau perduli dengan apapun lagi selain keluarganya.

.

.

.

END


End file.
